User blog:DemonisAOH/Demonis, Chapter 1: The Beginning
Notice: Jerlen is now Renian, Beltella is now Nelia, and there has been an adition of a seventh sibling, Pandora. The Beginning The House of Nelia and Renian Nelia: Renian, darling, how long have we been married? Renian: Oh ... about a year, why? Nelia: I don't know. The thought of children just popped into my mind. Renian: Say what? Nelia: I kinda want children. Renian: Um ... why? Nelia: I don't know. I just want a family. It's high time we had one, am I not right? Renian: Good point. Well, let's go see your father and see what he has to say about letting us have a child. Nelia: Something tells me he is going to say- Demonis Shrine Demonis: No. Nelia: I CALLED IT! Renian: (facepalm) Nelia: But why? Demonis: You aren't ready to have children. Nelia: Oh come ON daddy. Demonis: No. Nelia: But Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?! Demonis: Because you are still my li- Nelia: Daddy, I have a husband. I am not a little girl anymore. Demonis: Fine, I will see what I can do. Now go home, and I will come get you guys when I am done. Renian: Sir ... you don't have legs. Demonis: Point being? Renian: Good point. Well, I guess we will be going. Nelia: WOOHOO! (runs out the door) Demonis: ... WELL GO CATCH UP TO HER! Renian: o.o (runs) Alternate Dimension Demonis: YO EVE! Eve: (appears and hugs Demonis) :3 How have you been? Demonis: Fine dear. Sorry, but I am here on business. Eve: What kind? Demonis: Nelia wants kids. Eve: Well why don't you make them? Demonis: ... You are the only one who can, Eve. Eve: :P I will give you the DNA for 7. One of each attribute, and a stealth to represent everything else. Demonis: Thank you. Nelia will be so happy. Eve: I hope so. Demonis: Well I should go take care of this. Eve: Aw. Why can't you stay? Demonis: Like I said, this wasn't for pleasure, this was for business. Eve: Ok. We need to get together more. Demonis: Yes, yes we do. (disappears) Demonis Shrine Demonis: Bring forth, Renian and Nelia. Nelia: (appears) You called, Daddy? Renian: Hello. Demonis: There are more than you bargained for. The powers of all are bestowed upon in your children, and their destiny is forever combined, no matter how far apart they may become. Nelia: Daddy ... whaaaaaaaaaaaat? Demonis: You will see. Now be on your way home. Renian: :| Nelia: Fine. (walks out) Renian: (stops at the door) I hope you know what you are talking about, Demonis. Demonis: I do. Oh, and they are not to know I am kin to them. They are to find out themselves. Renian: As you wish. (walks out) Walking up to the House Nelia: I wonder what it is going to be like. Renian: I don't know, darling. Nelia: Well let's see. (goes to open the door, and a baby Stealth Coredem flies out the window) Renian: O_O Shade: (runs back in the window, and get's tossed out again) Nelia: O_O Sheath: (picks up Shade, dusts him off, and runs inside with him) Renian: ... well you got what you asked for, honey. Pandora: :D :D :D Nova: o.o Sheath: :3 Gaia: XD Senterra: :P Aqua: :O Shade: x_x Category:Blog posts